


你不能和第一次见面的人上床

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: The Man in Black 后续前文中风醉后表白喜欢上了一款黑手党游戏中叫做Renato的NPC，他没想到的是遵循六度分隔理论，他朋友的朋友正是这个虚拟人物的原型风里





	你不能和第一次见面的人上床

意外的惊喜，为私人目的而疲累的身体，难得混沌的大脑，松软的大床，空气中弥散的酒精，对于这城市里的每一个黄金单身汉，周五最后一小时似乎准会伴随着以上各项的排列组合。里包恩在这方面是个彻彻底底的俗人，他自然也毫不例外。

男人揉揉酸痛的手腕，从厨房里拿了杯白水，又踱回卧室。面对着熟悉又陌生的种种，在他每一秒都过得了如指掌的三十五年的人生中，第二次亲身体会到了一个老词：  
不知所措。

他在四十分钟前接到可乐尼洛的电话，后者地撇下一句“你给我过来，这边有人需要你处理”后便挂了电话，没有任何解释的意思。里包恩再打回去时，可乐尼洛的清醒仅支撑着他说出酒吧的名字，听筒里就只剩下嘟嘟的声响。那间酒吧离里包恩的住处并不远，他和阿尔柯巴雷诺的人第一次见面及之后的几次小聚都是在那里。虽然他与可乐尼洛等人的交情远不到酒后帮驾这个地步，但相似的血统和各自为政的作风让里包恩印象深刻，比起彭格列的那群年轻的日裔，他反倒与阿尔柯巴雷诺们更生出些相见恨晚的感觉。

男人没犹豫多久就开车出门。

毕竟尚不到醉断片的地步，可乐尼洛即使大着舌头也还是准确地报出了自己的地址。在副驾上的金发青年一路吹着风，到家时已经醒了三分酒。踉踉跄跄地从车子里钻出时还不出意料地磕到头顶，发出咚的一声巨响，成功地吸引了怒气冲冲地等在街边的拉尔·米尔奇的注意。女朋友的暴击干脆利落地消去了金发青年体内剩下的全部酒精。

“他怎么办？”

“归你了，带走吧。”

里包恩的手指还停留在后座的方向，那个位置横躺着一个自己的命运一无所知的醉汉。拉尔扶着可乐尼洛头也不回地上楼，对侧的车子绝尘而过，在两秒钟内，里包恩的大脑空白，不知所措。

他有那么点想坐在床沿，好好看看占据他大床的不速之客，但那很明显过于亲密，并不符合两人第一次见面的身份。他随即移了张椅子坐在床边。玻璃杯中的清水温和地晃动，映着夜灯的光芒，折射出蜂蜜似的色泽。

如果一定要形容的话，这是个安静的醉鬼，从被丢上车时就一直安安稳稳地睡着，除了无法忽视的酒味之外，看不出一丝一毫刚刚痛饮过的样子。里包恩皱了皱眉，从第一眼时他便觉得这人面熟，运回家后才想起他与彭格列的营运经理似乎是一个模子里刻出来似的，眉眼和脸型都有章可循。只是这人比彭格列的小鬼要高了不少，五官的轮廓更成熟几分，细看却又有更多不同的地方，但里包恩也举例不出。

他最中意的那个枕头在他蓬乱的黑发下面，被压出了几道柔软的皱褶。里包恩看下去，方才发现醉鬼留着条不太常见的辫子。它乖巧地趴在他的枕头上，末梢像醉鬼的额发那样松松软软的，又因被汗浸湿而弯出一个个细小的勾。酒精在他的脸颊上点上一片温暖的绯红，悠悠地连到上挑的眼角。他的嘴唇柔软潮湿，微微地张开，像是两片吸饱了雨水的叶子。

里包恩吞吞口水，他拿起水杯，机械地抿了一口，才想起那是给这位醉鬼准备的客用杯。男人抬头看到指针大踏步地跨过11点，无奈地思考着是否该去沙发度过周五的后半夜。可乐尼洛的前半句话忽然出现在他的脑海，他遵照他留下的后半句话把他带回了家，却没来得及思考剩下的那三个字隐含的意义。

“这是什么新玩法吗？”

他索性喝干了玻璃杯中剩下的水，坐上床沿，尝试回忆今晚听到的只言片语。据酒吧的人说，醉鬼原本是个编辑，醉鬼在与可乐尼洛庆贺成功进入后者的公司，醉鬼喝了（品味欠佳的）Bellini，醉鬼还喝了很多（品味不错的）金朗姆，醉鬼似乎不是不胜酒力，醉鬼只是喝了太多，醉鬼一直在说什么游戏，醉鬼看起来有心事。

醉鬼好像叫……？

里包恩耸耸肩，轻易放弃了回忆，探身下去。尚不知名的醉鬼依然毫无自觉地沉睡着。他的外套被里包恩搭在会客厅的衣帽架上，身上只穿了件衬衣。领子的边缘被汗水浸湿，失去了原本的形状，早已无法遮掩主人的脖颈。被解开到第三个扣子的领口半敞着，露出胸肌坚硬的线条。里包恩伸手把那疲软的领口又打开了些，手指不由得顺着他的耳根，沿着他颈部纤长的条状肌一路向下，留恋于他完全袒露锁骨，顺势滑向结实的三角肌。里包恩把手伸进那人的衬衣，肆无忌惮地揉捏被衣衫遮掩的肉体。锻炼良好的肩膀让他暗暗吃了一惊，他本以为这个会睡在家庭酒吧的醉鬼就像他的职业那样，是个没什么看头的呆子。

他解掉对方上衣所有的扣子，衣襟滑落到身侧，完全露出那随着呼吸一上一下运动的胸脯。里包恩舔舔嘴角，嗅到男人混杂着酒与汗液的味道，那赤裸的胸膛的潮热气息汩汩上涌，直涌上他的手心和腰胯。他暗暗赞叹了一下醉鬼块状的腹肌，禁不住将掌心紧贴住那紧致的腹部，缓缓向上，一寸一寸地，抚触着这具完全向他裸露的肉体。指尖触到乳首时停了下来，或许是酒精的作用尚未褪去，原本该是柔软的乳头硬硬得耸着，像两颗浑圆的豆子似的，取悦着他指尖。醉鬼的脸侧到一边，脸颊露出一片仿佛是因里包恩而起的潮红，睫毛动了动，仿佛是万分享受他的抚触却又不好意思表达。这情色的画面激得里包恩玩兴大发，他用食指和拇指捏住男人的涨起的乳头，将它们向两侧揪起，从根部开始来来回回地碾磨。被爱抚着的身体不安地动了动，发出几个模糊的鼻音，毫不知晓自己正被人侵犯的事实，又坠入了沉沉的睡眠。

“醒一醒。”里包恩俯下身去，下身的硬物在西裤的摩挲下逐渐鼓胀，他的动作因此而有些笨拙。他凑到醉鬼涨红的脸侧，用舌头勾卷着滚烫的耳垂，右臂撑在枕头边上，左手仍然没离开被揉得红润的乳头。

“醒来吧。”

“唔……”那双一直紧闭的眼睛动了起来，眼皮不适地颤抖了几下，显然是没有准备好从睡眠中醒转的样子。细长的眼睛开了缝，露出藏在里面的，略带水雾的黑色眼眸。它们并没有完全张开，却足以看出本身具有的上挑的、英气的模样。

“我这是……”

被压在下面的人迟钝地问道。

“你喝醉了，这是我家。我是……”

“Renato？”

那双细长上挑的眼睛直直地盯着他，半睁着的眼皮覆盖了大部分的眼球，似乎这副肉体太过于沉重，连保持这个动作都要都要花上太多的精力。它们慢慢地、慢慢地睁开来。里包恩看着那双黑色的眼睛，仿佛是在有月亮的夜晚看进一口深邃的井似的，井水温润，光在里面柔软地颤抖。他有些迷惑，身下的人看着他，就像是看着什么既永恒又怀念的事物，就像这不是他们第一次见面。

“不，你认……”

他还没有说完，就被一只手按在唇间。那手还带着湿漉漉的温度，划过里包恩的嘴角，停留在他的脸颊。

“我……”醉鬼自顾自地说着：“我以为、不可能有这种剧情，这种……玩家、玩家服务向的……”

里包恩没费多大力就听清了身下人喃喃而出的字句，但对它们的组合却完全摸不着头脑。他任由着那醉鬼轻一下重一下地抚摸他的面颊，被他手上的薄茧蹭得有些痒。许久之后彭格列的名字浮现在他的脑海。两年多前，他曾应那家游戏公司前总裁的邀请，担任了新游戏某一重要NPC的人物原型。新上任的小辈们尚在学步，剧情的细节可以稍稍忽略，创造人物真真成了最大的难点，从最初有限借鉴原型性格到一股脑地全部照搬。最终版本里的那个游戏人物几乎具有他从外到内的一切特质，连名字都是与他本名有相似含义的Renato。里包恩不玩游戏，只是日后听说那个游戏叫好叫座，让曾经照顾过他的前总裁大加赞许，小辈们也算因此取得了自己业界的地位。

他本想推开那手、撑起身子、坐回椅子、给这分不清游戏和现实的醉鬼讲清道理的，他的心里甚至生出了相当大的不满：对于可乐尼洛这种把一个空有好皮相、内里却是个死宅的家伙硬塞给自己的行为。他张开嘴，试图用更笃定、更清晰的声音压过从那张好看的嘴里源源而出的不知所云。

“……唔！”

那不知天高地厚的醉鬼吻住了里包恩，揽住脖子抱着他在他自己的大床上滚了半圈，把床单整齐的边角尽数弄乱。里包恩被结结实实地压在下面， 男性肉体真切的实感冲昏了他的大脑，他一瞬间竟无法拒绝这绝对的充实 。他们吻了很久，唇齿相依，却没有再进一步。醉鬼的嘴唇很热，比看起来的要热得多，带着朗姆酒醇厚的味道。里包恩几乎忘记了方才的抱怨，他看着对方闭起的眼睛，碰触着对方散乱的衬衫，让自己缓缓地沉入那片火热的黑暗之中。

“等一下，你听我说。”

当他们的嘴唇终于分开时，里包恩说。

“Renato、听我说！”

压在他上方的人半眯着眼睛，口齿不清地念着不属于他的名字，说着似乎是关于游戏的无关紧要的话，彻底毁坏了他留给里包恩的“安静”的印象。喝醉的人似乎是说到高兴的地方，一会儿便像小孩子似的傻乎乎地笑出了声，竟逗得里包恩也有些愉快起来。他抱着里包恩的头，手指插在他细密的黑发之中，快乐地把他定型整齐的头发揪得乱七八糟。醉鬼的身子被酒精泡得软绵绵的，紧贴着里包恩，就那么水蛇似的动来动去，似乎是对衣物相隔感到愤愤不平，又像是为了与他融为一体。里包恩的下体被这不知羞耻的摩挲蹭得一阵阵紧缩，隆起的硬块藏了又藏，依然无奈地顶在对方的大腿内侧。

“Renato……”醉鬼凑得更近，像猫咪似的伸出舌头，舔舐里包恩鬓角的根部，时而以舌尖卷起他卷曲的鬓角，轻轻地向上拽。醉鬼急促的呼吸敲击着里包恩的耳膜，酥麻一如海潮般勃然而起，扑向两腿间的耻骨。

“叫我的名字……”

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“你知、道……”

醉鬼的动作一瞬间停下来， 蹭动、爱抚、舔吻、呼吸，一切都在房间中颓然消失。他毫无预警地噤了声，把头埋在里包恩的肩弯。

“你……”

“当然、”他稍稍改变了姿势，脸贴在里包恩的胸口，嘴唇轻触他黑色的领结。

“当然、会这样，每次我，倒回去玩的时候……”他的手顺着西服的袖管向下摸索着，最终放在里包恩摊开的掌心，用一种几乎悄不可闻的声音说：“你、总是这样……”

“我叫，Dario。”醉鬼说，R在他嘴里被拖得很长。

“Dario？”里包恩下意识地反问道：“你确定吗？”

“我？”

醉鬼抬起头来，愣了似的看着他，思维仿佛在他满是酒精的大脑中乱转了好几个圈，不时失焦的眼睛里写满了惊讶。

“我确、不、不……”

他机械地摇头。

“我叫做，风，嗯……刮风下雨的风！对，就是那个风……”

“风？”

有了名字的醉鬼咯咯地笑起来，眼神亮晶晶的，仿佛他的世界被里包恩那简简单单的一个字就完全点亮似的。他以胳膊肘撑起身子，湿漉漉的嘴唇毫不吝啬地吻上里包恩的整个面颊，嘴唇、鼻尖、额角，甚至吻到了头发里面，浓烈的酒味塞满了他的鼻腔，里包恩几乎喘不上气来。

“停一下、停一下，风。”

他抬手握住风的肩膀。

“好……”意料之外地，风乖乖地停了下来。他贴在他脸侧的嘴角勾起来，依然是开心的样子。

“叫我的名字……”

醉鬼再次要求道。

“风。”

“再一次！”

“风。”

“再一次……”

“风……”

“再……”

“风……风……”

风的用嘴唇轻柔地吸吮里包恩的嘴角，偷偷地把舌头伸进去勾画他的牙齿。里包恩微微扭头，把嘴唇凑过去，以舌尖回应风的。风的手敷上里包恩的面颊，拇指勾画着他眼眶的弧度，用出了层薄汗的鼻尖磨蹭里包恩的，像是对他五官的每个细节都无比熟悉 。他似乎拼命地想诉说什么，被酒泡软的思念涌出时尚来不及组成恰当的字句，在彼此的唇齿间发出呜呜噜噜的声音 。

“Renato，我……”风离开里包恩的嘴唇，半眯着眼笑眯眯地舔他刚刚生出些胡茬的下巴。他的手不老实地向下扯着里包恩西服的领子，直把那价格不菲的料子扯出一道道皱褶。

“不是Renato，”男人将脊背撑起一点，配合着风的拉扯，将西装脱下来。他总算得到些解释的机会。

“是Reborn，里包恩。”

“Renato.”

“里包恩。”

“里包……？”

“里包恩。”

“里……”

里包恩看不到风在做什么，只听到风口齿不清的重复。那头毛茸茸的黑发钻在他的胸前，像个小动物似的拱来拱去，弄得他的下巴和脖子都痒极了。他抬起双手，卸下腕上的手表，解开他系着发辫的绳子。

“里包恩。”

“里、里包恩。”

里包恩刚想说对了，那被他一直揉着的毛茸茸的脑袋自己抬了起来。风嘴里还咬着他纯黑的领带结，眼睛透过丛丛的额发，直直地看进他的眼里。

“里包恩？”

“嗯、嗯，对，是里包恩。”

他慌忙伸手拨开风的刘海，帮他把扯错了的领带边调整过来，看着他一点点地扬起头、把他最喜欢的领带拉扯出来，一寸寸地，直到黑色结在他嘴里漂亮地散开。夜灯橘色的光在风赤裸的脖颈和锁骨上投下一片柔和，显出肌肉坚韧的线条。里包恩下意识地吞吞口水，才发现早已口干舌燥。

“里包恩、里包恩、里包恩、里包恩！”仿佛是知道了什么宝贵的秘密似的，风一遍遍地重复着里包恩的名字。

他俯下身子，张了张嘴，只做出一个“里包恩”的唇形，向里包恩凑过去。压在下面的人猜想着随即而至的吻，几乎要闭起眼睛。

“里包恩……”

他们的唇尖彼此相触。

“你该……早点，告诉我……我问过你、很多遍，你，不记得……”

“我懂……”

里包恩的手用了点力，按着风的后脑，在风吻下来之前，将那不知停歇的嘴唇压在自己的上面。他们像上一个吻那样，舌尖相触，轻轻点触着对方敏感的舌面。很快地，这种调情般的来往再也不能让他们满足。里包恩张开嘴，把风在他牙龈上乱舔的舌卷进自己的口中，用舌将它整个包裹起来，像是发出了准许进入的邀请，回旋转动着，将它拉向口腔深处。

“唔……嗯嗯…………“

风的舌头出人意料地配合，它在里包恩舌片和口腔越来越窄小的空间中游动，前前后后地磨动里包恩敏感的味蕾。他随着唇舌相亲的节奏转换着接吻的方向，用双唇吸着里包恩的舌尖，将它邀入口中。风的口中残存着朗姆酒的味道，从舌尖到舌根一点点加深，里包恩的舌在他口中探索，像是古代年轻的水手似的，心甘情愿地被那甜蜜的诱惑拉入深渊。欲望在那一刻穿透了他的身体，他着魔似的舔着、吸着风的口腔和嘴唇，恐惧地发现自己想要告诉他一切、向他诉说一切、把关于自己这三十多年的一切都讲给他听。他们吮吸中更加不安分地动起来，衣裤在肉体上摩擦，用火辣辣的大腿和腹部顶撞着对方的，生怕错过那西裤下逐渐隆起的硬块。

里包恩啃咬着风的侧颈，不住地喊着对方的名字。他的衬衣下摆在反复的蹭动下卷了起来，露出汗水淋漓的小腹，它很快在与风同样湿热的腹部的摩擦中体会到了交欢似的快感。朗姆酒的后劲占据了风的大脑，他显得越来越烦躁，把里包恩扣好的衬衣从他绷紧的皮带中扯出，直接推到身下人的腋窝，袒露出他整个胸脯。

上方的人忽然停了下来，居高临下地看着他。里包恩以为对方从宿醉中醒了过来，震惊于正在发生的事情。风却只是看着他，似乎想要记下他每一块肌肉、每一根毛发似的看着他。

“就像、就像、就像……”

风眯起眼睛，他的眼前是一片甜蜜的橘黄，几乎处于他阴影之下的肉体散发着男性健康的光泽，他把它看成一个，两个，三个，直到他幻想中的身体充满他的视野。他的头摇摇晃晃，随时会栽倒过去，但他移不开眼睛。

“真好看……你的、身体，比我想、的还……”

风依旧是醉醺醺的，他左拉右扯地，在里包恩的帮助下才脱掉了那件被折磨得不成样子的衬衣。他索性撑起身子，东倒西歪地试了几次，才勉强坐在里包恩的小腹。他看着他，眼神混沌，语焉不详，一脸痴迷地笑着，眼角上带着一抹兴奋的桃红。那模样看起来傻兮兮的，却又要命地吸引他的眼球，让他几乎一同沉醉在他的幻想里。被里包恩解开的黑发顺着圆润的肩膀滑下来，像一条条细瘦光滑的河流似的，衬出他优美的颈窝。

“你也……”

上面的人却没给他说话的机会。风忽地俯下身来，整张脸像是要埋在枕头里，用舌头去探里包恩埋在鬓发后的耳背。里包恩被耳畔时轻时浅的呼吸搅得心痒难忍，他僵硬地侧了侧头，把那片未经开发的皮肤送到风的唇下。他本以为随之而来的是调情般的舔舐，风却忽然忘记了方才的宁静似的，用力地吸吮起来。男人有力的双手爱抚着身下人的肩胛和腰侧，汗津津的躯体整个贴了上来，不加阻拦地磨蹭里包恩赤裸的上身。彼此发硬的乳首相错的瞬间里包恩的脑中“嗡”地一声炸开，他全身颤抖不已，仿佛是一头掉入了滚烫的热水中，周身再次升腾起的热度令他忘记了所有精致的技巧，只有两只手被本能驱使胡乱地抓握着风的背肌，它们固执地伸下去，触摸被皮带和裤子遮盖的、更诱人的缝隙。

风大口喘息，顺着里包恩的喉咙舔下来，越过被磨得发红的胸口，停在他的小腹。皮带尚未解开，西装裤几乎被酒醉的人扒到底端，带扣不前不后地正巧压在里包恩凸起的顶端，让他的下身一阵痉挛。风的双手放在里包恩分开的大腿间，柔软的舌尖游走在他小腹下端卷曲的黑色硬毛，把它们一根根挑起又悉数抚平。吧嗒吧嗒的水声从风唇间似有若无地传出，在整个屋子中隐秘地回响。

里包恩稍稍推开风，后者从他两腿间抬起头来，一脸模糊地看着他。他的脸那刻忽然一点点地开始发烫，使他下意识地移开目光，双手却自顾自地摸索着松开皮带的扣环，拉下西装裤的拉锁，在风的注视下挺起腰，让裤子松松垮垮地搭在胯部。双腿间的鼓胀撑起浅灰色的内裤，顶端显出一片可疑的深色。

“里、包恩的……”

风笑起来，“里包恩的”，他又愉快地重复了一遍。他瞬间对其他的万事万物都失去了兴趣， 一心一意地观看着里包恩胯间高耸的硬物。那目光像是生出了千万双手似的让里包恩不可抑制地急躁起来，始作俑者却只是转了个角度，双手安闲地放在他的身侧，离他的勃起不过一个手掌的距离。

里包恩试图把风拉进怀里，后者晕晕乎乎地，好几次拍开他的手。喝醉的人绷紧了全身的肌肉，倔强地抗拒对方亲热的企图。他只地拽着风的小臂、夺了他的平衡，让他一头栽倒在自己的胸口。他闭上眼睛，揉搓风健硕的背肌，吻上依旧不乐意就范的嘴唇，悄无声息地握住风的手腕，将那只潮热的手移向自己的胯间。

风的手抖了一下，像是被那灼热的火器烫到似的。但他终于停止了抵抗，任由他把舌头伸进口腔，任由他将自己的手压向两腿间的勃起。 慢慢地顺着里包恩的动作，整只手罩上了男人的硬物。

“你、真硬 ……”

汗水顺着风的颈和背溜下来，淌在里包恩的胸口，顺着男人肌肉的纹理滑入他身下半潮的柔软的绒被。里包恩牵着风的手，像是个第一次翘课的大学生似的，有些犹疑却又迫不及待地，沿着自己坚硬的性器一路探下去，教他按压自己火热的球囊。他深吸一口气，准备享用如往常般温柔而充满挑逗的触摸，下身的触感却先一步直冲头顶。醉汉挣脱了他的掌控，肆意地按压他最敏感的私处， 有几次粗暴地戳上他的穴口，令他几乎丢脸地叫出声来。他方才忽略的手指修长有力，骨节粗大，像是群四处冲突的野兽，挑衅般地撞上他每一个敏感点，却都毫无深入的兴趣。 汗液从他的腋下、耳后、小腹、胯间及 各处涌出来， 将他们的躯体黏糊糊地粘在一起。他的身体比平时要敏感一百、一千倍，连风的头发扫过时带起的一点点凉气、风的拇指划过肩膀时触感都像过电似的让他的下体一阵阵紧缩。他羞耻、疲惫、愤怒，却又饥渴得想浑身颤抖。他试图握住风的腕子，醉鬼的手却已经伸进他的内裤，毫不犹豫地将它连同西装长裤一起褪下脚踝，只给他剩下脚上黑色的袜子。

他们四目相对，大张着嘴喘气，空气被酒气与汗水污染得混浊不堪，混杂着男人荷尔蒙的味道和各种诡异的咸涩。内裤裆间成团的粘液擦过里包恩大腿内侧，在皮肤上留下干巴巴的一条长线，仿佛蜗牛正于此爬过。他几乎从风黑漆漆的眸子里看到自己的样子：除了被推到锁骨的衬衣和两只棉袜外，他一丝不挂，他浑身大汗， 双乳紧张地挺立着，大张着腿，下身刚刚经历过一次小高潮的性器在这醉鬼面前一览无余，顶端已经开始突突地冒出清液。风裸着上身，肌肉随着他的呼吸而鼓胀，像是张拉满的良弓。他还好好地穿着长裤，皮带安稳地系在腰际。

“想、看你……脱……”

可惜喝醉的人远没有自己话里的耐心，风几乎是边说着，边迫不及待地扯着那件可怜巴巴的衬衣，只用力一撕，扣子便七七八八地散落开来。他又以同样的方式对待了里包恩价格不菲的袖扣，将那件可以称作是衬衣的尸体的东西硬生生地从里包恩身下拽出来。

“你真让我意外。”

里包恩抬手，回礼似的拧住风的乳头。男人哼了一声，用依旧毫无意识的眼睛俯视着他。那样子不像一个周五从家庭酒吧里捡回的床伴，也不像一个单恋游戏人物的蠢货，更像一头年轻的牡牛。原始的力量在这畜生的体内嘶吼，它迫不及待地扬起满场黄沙，用一百万分的气力把他撞倒、践踏、撕碎。  
贯穿。

里包恩挑起嘴唇，汗从他的额角流下。他享受着前所未有的刺激，手指划过风的身体，缓慢地、轻巧地、柔长地，仿佛是在安抚着这头喘息的野兽，小心地解开他下身的束缚。

“ ……”

“什么？”

风没有理会里包恩的疑问，他的身子向侧面倾斜过去，险些摔下床底。醉汉的胳膊碰到了玻璃杯，水洒了一地，他对此毫无知觉，一把拉出床头柜的抽屉，在里面翻找起来。  
里包恩伸手顺着风汗湿的长发，后者像是没感觉到似的，继续在木抽屉里搅动。方才风在恍惚中说的话里包恩听到了，他在叫他，准确地说，是在叫游戏里的他。Renato。那时风最初的似曾相识的目光一闪而过，仿佛在某一刻他被动物似的欢爱所击垮，而下一刻，他又被某人唤回，被那个游戏中的、不曾真实存在过的里包恩。

风依然专心地找着，抽屉里的书本、签字笔、便签纸、闹铃等等在里面撞来撞去。时间已过午夜，屋里屋外静极了，只剩下乒乒乓乓的声音。里包恩凑过去，一下下地吻风的肩膀， 细小的吻声像是雨滴般地，柔和了那越来越急躁的声音。他止住乱翻的手，打开下层的抽屉，摸出一管润滑液，塞入风的手心里。

“Re…………”

风抬起手，宿醉让他的动作变得艰难无比，他比划了数次，像是始终控制不住自由漂浮的指尖。手指戳过去的时候里包恩本能地闭上眼睛，却只感到一个温热的东西触到自己的眉间。

“生、气……了……”

风的手指在里包恩的眉心磨来磨去。酒精对每个人的作用都不尽相同，他见过人大哭、大笑，高声唱歌，蒙头大睡，更多的是吐得狼狈不堪。他猜想风清醒时多半是个踏实的上班族，勤奋、认真，一丝不苟，有条有理，极少过量饮酒，甚至从未在别人面前露出过醉相。酒精很明显降低了风的心理年龄，不然他应该不会像现在一样，企图用和本人一样醉的手，压平他不知何时拧起的眉头。里包恩透过风的指间看到模糊不清的风，酒精给他染上一层朦胧的美感，他变成两个，在他面前像海市蜃楼似的眼前摇摇晃晃 。里包恩没有回答，他握住在他眉心打圈的手，将它从自己的眼前缓缓地移下。风的四指温顺地抚过他的鼻梁和面颊，方才数个虚影叠成一个，眼巴巴地看着他。风的手比摸上去还粗糙得多，仿佛经受过某种不为人知的训练，那些茧子层层叠叠，硬得磨痛了他的鼻尖。风的掌心宽大厚实，那温热的触感让他爱不释手，不由得顺着掌纹，一处处地舔过去。

被吻的人石头似的愣在当场，迷惑和快乐在他心里膨胀。里包恩的舌尖潮湿而炙热，他的手掌忠实地传来每一次柔软的转动。不、不只是手掌，他眼前所有的里包恩的虚影都活了过来，他们从四面围住他，无数只大手抚摸着他，在他的腰背和大腿间蛇似的游走。他被他们脱个精光，他的后颈、乳尖、小腹、尾骨、脚心，全身所有在衣裤严密包裹下的角落都暴露在他们的唇齿之间。他的身体在他们的舌下瑟瑟发抖，却又该死地把蚀骨灼心的酥麻一个不漏地传到他的骨盆，直达他欲望的顶端。

“嗯……嗯……”

风紧张地扭动着身体，双腿别扭地相互摩擦，仿佛在挣脱捆绑在他身上的粗绳。那些纤长手指没有放开他，反而随着他的动作溜入了他身体更深的暗处。很舒服吧？他听到他们在问他，沙哑的嗓音缠绕着他的四肢，被唾液湿淋淋地黏在他的皮肤上。他的呼吸越来越急，浑身的热量窜上了他的眼角，迫使他稍稍撑开厚重的眼皮。里包恩在他双眼的缝隙中闪烁，他们舔舐着他，鼻尖不时擦过他，他们抬起眼，带着些笑意地看着他。

风从里包恩的舌下抽出手，就那么湿漉漉地贴在对方的脸侧。他的欲望穿过迷雾般朦胧的瞳孔，直直地看进里包恩的眼里。

“我……要你。”

他的喉咙干透了，原本清晰的声音变得沙哑又低沉。那瞬间过往的性事在里包恩眼里统统变得一张张乏善可陈的报表，只有风是鲜活的、温暖的、迷人的、生机勃勃的，像小红鹰，像涨潮的海，像西西里悠长的夏天。他看着风，那赤裸的身体在他眼前一览无余，他的手掌在自己脸上慢慢地移动，小指小心翼翼地勾着自己的鬓角，闭眼，凑近。

里包恩向后躺去。他们像一对熟识已久的恋人那样接吻，在湿热的口腔中缠绕对方的舌头，亲密得让里包恩有些讶异。他的腿曲起来，紧贴着风的皮肤，让他沉入自己的身体之下，把两腿之中的空隙全都献给他。他感到风的手伸了下去，他不知什么时候给自己抹了满手的润滑液，用不到的掌心粘了一大滩，全数蹭在里包恩的胯下。风的手指在里包恩的会阴处乱戳，又果断又坚定，却没有一次找对地方，活像个眼神差劲的拳击手。里包恩终于无法忍受下身的煎熬，他认命似的握起风的手指，教那指尖顶上自己的穴口。

风出人意料地没有动作，中指刚刚进去个尖就停在那里，无意识地打圈。男人的孔穴本能地夹紧侵入的异物，那搅动如声波一般，震得整个柔嫩的内壁夸张地收缩起来。里包恩的嘴被风占据着，低吟从他的鼻腔里爬出来，他觉得又急又烦，烈火再一次点燃他的身体，他想起自己并不青睐的瑞士奶酪，干渴在他身上造成无数的空洞，每一个都渴望被风狠狠填满。

强压住自己越来越强的鼻息，他有些庆幸风依然沉醉在吻中，没有注意到他的企图。他扣紧风的肩膀，小心地把腿张得更开， 换了一个抓握的姿势，顺直风懒洋洋的手指，向深处推去。

他的脸不可避免地热了起来。

“里包恩……”

嘴巴忽然空了下来，里包恩睁开他下意识闭得更紧的眼睛。他顺着风的眼下看下去，那是他惨不忍睹的小腹，透明的润滑液折射着夜灯的光，仿佛男人可以在他身上的任何一处达到高潮。他看到那根细长的手指几乎被他的肉穴吞食殆尽，穴口湿成一片，顺着缝隙流到床单上，他依然不知廉耻地紧抓着风的指根。

“嗯、不我……”

风毫不在意他的辩解，醉得晕头晕脑的人还在努力理解手指奇妙的触感，它被热得烫人的皱褶包裹着，被隐藏在穴中的嫩肉谄媚着他的手指，像把袒露的胸口紧贴在上面似的的扑通扑通地跳动。指头被挤得燥热难当，自身却没有因此得到半点快感。他动了退出的念头，整只手却被里包恩硬推着，像个被罚面壁的学生似的的动弹不得。那局面让他有些心急，闹脾气地在里面大肆勾动起来。

“唔！”

风看起来相当意外，仿佛他根本不理解为何小小的动作能让里包恩气喘不止。他再一次、再一次地向着里包恩性器的方向弯曲着手指，似乎不满于指肚紧贴的一小片硬处。在第四次勾动时男人急不可耐地攥紧他的手，连同另外一根手指一起，疯狂地往自己肉洞里戳。那甬道很快沸腾起来，它抽搐着、喘息着、绝望地退缩着，嫩红的穴口不断地吐出多余的润滑液，在他的身下发出黏浊的水声。

“里包恩……”

身下的男人还沉浸在上一轮的欢愉中，身下抽插的手指却强硬地停了下来。他双眼发烫，睁开一条缝寻找对方。风抽出手指，湿乎乎地摸过他的膝盖和大腿，停在他不知何时自动抬起的臀部，五指张开将那半片臀瓣整个包住。风俯下身，含住里包恩冷落许久的乳头。

“你这么、喜欢手指……吗……”

“不、那只是……嗯、嗯……”

胸前的刺激打断了里包恩的思维，他从未发觉自己的身体是如此敏感，风对乳头的每一次吮吸都闪电般地传遍全身，化为内壁一次次剧烈收缩的酥麻。他的腰挺得有些发酸，半条腿的重量几乎都放在风的手上。那男人的臂肌紧绷着，健壮得让他赞叹，五指深陷在他臀部的软肉中，那十足的力量感竟让他有些着迷。他向两人接触的方向探去，握住风的下体。

“我、”

里包恩不得不停下来，紊乱的呼吸和身体细微的颤抖令他的声音变得前所未有的魅惑。他清清干涸的嗓子，摸了润滑液在风的性器上好好地涂了一层，正打算扔在一边的手却又折了回来，在粘液上再上裹厚厚的一层。

“更喜欢你这里……”

他用沾满粘液的指尖点了点风欲望的顶端。

风呜噜一声，像是个笨到听不懂最直白的索求的处男。里包恩几乎认为他只能亲自移过去，让穴口对准风的性器，或干脆换成更容易插入的姿势。他有些吃惊于自己对此的接受力，他无法解释，那或许是由于他正面对这样一个事后不会产生半点记忆的醉鬼，或许他一直都暗自有尝试的想法，又或许……

上面的人直起身子，就着正撑着里包恩的臀部的手，缓缓地、企图把他的双腿推折起来。他的膝盖窝、腿肚和脚跟任由风推举着，顺次离开了柔软的大床。他的肺部被挤压着，气息不可抑制地快了起来。风的双手各从内侧紧握着他的一个膝盖，将他整个人翻折起来，力量大得不像是来自于这个比自己矮十多公分的醉酒的男人。这个角度不够舒适，却足够新奇。弯折的身体令下面通通暴露在灯光里，里包恩喘着粗气，于自己的腿间看到筋脉暴涨的根部，紫红的颜色，肿胀得吓人。

“喂，别……”

里包恩下意识地踢腿，企图从风的禁锢中逃脱出来，但不成形的反抗只令那双手把他的大腿梗结实地按在胸口，变成穴口读秒似的颤抖。罪魁祸首垂着眼睛盯着那刚刚被逗弄得红润的孔穴，目光挠得他一阵阵酥麻。风埋下头，他的呼吸越来越近，热腾腾地喷在那片潮湿的区域；他感到风的嘴唇贴了上来，轻一下、而又重一下地亲吻那片褶皱的皮肤。  
里包恩被吻得舒服极了，舌头在肉缝处细密的舔弄几乎让他迎来一个小高潮。他的阴茎被压在腹部，顶端的小口中噗噗地流出些清液，与层层汗水混合起来。他的孔穴急迫地迎合着风，仿佛软舌灼热的触感随时都会远离。里包恩被风对自己的渴求所征服，那汹涌的、孤独的、孤注一掷的企盼将他吞入其中，流沙似的没了头顶。他从最初与风肉体相触时就隐约地预计到了这一幕的到来：所有风想要的，他都会给他。

舌头离开的瞬间凉意卷了上来，与方才的溽热形成鲜明对比，被手指扒开的肉穴敏感地收缩起来。下一刻一个激灵直冲里包恩的头顶——风的性器顶了上来，火热的顶端对准他的穴口，没怎么犹疑就直插了进去。

对于一个醉酒的人来说，风出奇地有耐心， 最初的抵抗并未惹恼他混乱的神经，反而让他更细心地、用阴茎一点一点地打开里包恩的甬道。那硬物插进来，资历尚浅的肉穴一阵阵地战栗，那些最幽深的皱褶被悉数撑开，一切都呈现在风的面前。里包恩紧咬着牙，未曾经受过的疼痛令他气息不均。强抑的颤音自鼻腔而出，听起来却反而像是他在风身下呻吟求欢。

“很疼……？”

里包恩摇摇头，他看到汗珠从风的额头上滑下去，停在他线条柔和的下颔。他的眼睑垂下来，遮住了半边眼镜，瞳孔里一片模糊 。灯光在风的身上投下一片片暗影，它们流动着向下汇集，直到被光线一刀切断。视线的中心是他与风链接的部位，弯折的下半身让他清清楚楚地看到风的阴茎插入自己的身体。它胀得发紫，尚未进入的部分屏息以待，仿佛暴风雨前短暂的平静。

风的整个腰部都在下沉，将阴茎几乎是垂直地顶进肠道的深处。方才玩耍似的扩张在这无可抗拒的力量前显得如此微不足道，里包恩痛得眼花，他全身的神经都被风绷得紧紧的，无论是多微小的动作都能令四肢战抖不已。他想喊停，想反过来驯服这个醉鬼，但风似乎预料到了他的反抗，自始至终把他擒在自己的掌控之下。里包恩的眼前潮湿得一片模糊，他感到内壁被撕扯着、碾压着，被浊热的滑液填得满满当当。富足的液体仿佛是自体内而生，谄媚地、讨好地，包裹着风的性器，随着风挺进的动作，从穴口噗噗地挤出来。

里包恩张开咬死的牙关，让那些顶在他的喉咙上的痛感缓缓地脱离他的身体，他的下身因此而稍微好受了些。他抬起酥麻的手，示意风慢慢放下自己的双腿。男人的长腿别别扭扭地尝试了几番，终于绕在风的腰上。这个简单的动作让里包恩出了更多的汗，他尽力不牵动脆弱的下体，却无时无刻不感受到风深入体内的阴茎。他痛苦而羞耻地吞没了风，他甘之如饴，他比世界上的任何一个人都更了解风、更清楚风的长度、粗细、形状。

“唔……！”

腰部得到暂时休息那瞬间风的顶端触到了他体内的某处，正为忍耐下全部疼痛而骄傲的男人被这猛然来袭的快感击得溃不成军，忍耐已久的声音终于冲破了他的唇齿。从未尝过的甜蜜让里包恩在之后的一两秒钟内战栗不已。

“里、包恩……？”

风趴下来，空出来的手将里包恩的双臂抛到自己的颈后，似乎很享受似的扭动腰部磨蹭里包恩大腿内侧。他依旧醉着，口齿不清，处于一种奇妙的半理性状态，让里包恩有时觉得他是在用潜意识与自己做爱。里包恩依着风，环住他的脖颈，他的手不由自主地顺着那沾满汗水的背脊滑下去，反复抚摸这具正将他贯穿的肉体。

风眯起眼，在里包恩的抚摸中慢慢地退出，只剩一个头部仍塞在里包恩的穴口。里包恩的腿脚不由得更夹紧了风的腰部，体内流出的粘液顺着臀缝流下去，让他的尾骨火辣辣地瘙痒起来。风吸了口气，刚抽出的性器在酒精的支配下更猛烈地捅进里包恩的甬道，毫不留情地撞向方才只是将将蹭到的腺体。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

里包恩来不及消化再次袭来的疼痛，就被直冲脑门的快感炸得片甲不留。风鼓胀的性器一次次穿过他的肠道，借着丰富的润滑在他体内横冲直撞。那硬物快速地进出，将他一瞬间填满又全数抽空，整个房间都是被挤压的水声。风的力气大极了，里包恩的背部抵不住，直被风顶得一直向枕头上撞，他的睡床也像要散架似的在他们身下哐当作响。

“停！风、停一下！”

里包恩下意识地喊出来。本能在恐惧着即将到来的高潮，男人第一次在无法了如指掌的事物面前露出了罕见的退缩。他用手抵着风的肩膀，想要推开那个压迫自己的身体和不停地津动着的骨盆。只是如果面对的是清醒的风，他或许还有被温柔相待的可能，但醉得只剩欲望和一身蛮力的风显然不会给他这个机会。

风一个挺身令里包恩再次叫了出来。他的头颅向后扬起，脖颈强烈的痉挛令他喉管颤抖，几乎呼吸停止。缺氧令他有几秒钟的大脑空白，只感到耻骨又麻又痛，后穴软弱地后退、收缩，试图摆脱入侵的异物。那像一场没有胜算的拉锯战，它获得的一点点胜利就被风即刻吞噬，他渴求着、紧追着、享受着它的退缩所创造出的阴茎与内壁的新颖角度。里包恩退无可退，汗水从他的四肢和躯干源源不尽地留下来，他像是在风身下融化了一般，挣扎着用尽全身的力量抱紧对方耸动的肩膀。

“里、里……我……”

风更剧烈地抽插，声音被震得支离破碎。他的眼里一片迷蒙，泪珠又或是汗珠挂在眼角和睫毛，眼眶中一片片地闪着云母似的光。

“我爱、你！”

他猛地顶在里包恩体内的那点，这声几乎被里包恩高分贝的喊声而盖了过去。风连续地捅在腺体上，两人险些在内壁的震颤中射了出去。这仅差临门一脚的高潮让里包恩浑身难受，他毫不顾臀部被阴囊拍打的羞耻，将下身凑了过去，配合风的动作。

“我爱你……”

风又一次孤注一掷地顶上去，他的腹部紧贴着里包恩的，后者坚硬的阴茎在狭小的缝隙间被摩擦、挤压，端头湿成一片。前后同时的满足清空了里包恩的大脑，让他只想随着欲望被一波一波的高潮推着，像是一对真正的爱侣那样毫无保留地做爱。他的双腿缠在风的腰上，两脚在风的背后彼此相勾紧密得像是要打成个死结。他的脚趾间也满是汗水，黏黏糊糊的，十个趾头蜷向脚心，筋络绷得生疼。

“风、风……快点、快点……”

风依然在念着，越来越破碎，越来越含混不清。层层叠叠的表白填满里包恩的听觉的所有间隙，他被风绝望而急切的爱意所托举着，浑身酥麻，燥热难当，整个人要飘了起来。他拼命抱紧风、夹住风，汗水浸湿的皮肉原始而粗暴地相互摩擦。他要他，要他，他疯狂地渴望用自己的身体渗入他、撕扯他，最终吞噬掉他的一切。

“风、啊啊啊啊啊！”

冲顶的快感让里包恩险些就那样昏了过去。他头晕目眩，双眼失焦，耳鸣不已，花了好久才稳住呼吸。他撑起了无气力的手臂，帮风从自己体内退出去。被撑满的甬道僵硬地回缩，粘稠的液体从还未恢复的孔穴流下，在臀缝间画出条可疑的白色痕迹。

“里……”

风像被拔掉电池似的一头扎在里包恩怀里，带着 尚未完成的笑容，沉沉地坠入了睡眠。那副肉体被留在激情的回声之中，它热得烫人，浑身是汗，心脏砰砰砰地鼓动，腹部还沾着里包恩的精液。里包恩忍着酸痛，呲牙咧嘴地搂着风转了半圈，那人严丝合缝地嵌在他的怀里，与他肉贴着肉，骨触着骨，就像是为他特意制造出来的。他抓抓风的头，那丛乱蓬蓬的头发也睡着了，安稳地栖息在他的指间。他的床很大，两个成年人占着都显得有些奢侈，他却只让风窝在他的臂弯中。

 

风不知自己睡了多久，厚实的窗帘把光遮挡得严严实实，昏暗得像是他前一夜开始喝酒的点钟，令他迷迷糊糊地产生了时间未曾流逝的错觉。男人下一刻注意到眼前陌生的陈设，陌生的大床和陌生的被子，以及被子下自己一丝不挂的身体。他猛地一下坐起来，血流一口气冲到头顶，宿醉的脑壳像是被点了引线似的，轰地一下炸得他头晕眼花。

脚步声在门外响起。

“你醒了。”

“你……”

里包恩走进来，拿着个盛了清水的白色马克杯。他拧开夜灯的开关，有些好笑地看着瞠目结舌地盯着自己的人。他清醒时应对这个意外的方式有趣多了，里包恩想。

“你好，我是里包恩，是Renato Giuliano的原型，可乐尼洛说他跟你提到过。”

里包恩面对着风在床沿上坐下，把马克杯递给他。

“你、你好，我……”

风机械地伸出手，刚碰到里包恩的手指时就像被烫伤似的收回来。他盯着自己的手看了好一阵子，又抬眼看里包恩那只还悬在空中的手，最后把目光重新钉回到里包恩的脸上。

“你昨晚喝醉了，可乐尼洛拜托我把你带回来。”里包恩继续说：“其他的如你猜想的那样。”

“你指……“

里包恩点点头，他在风的表情由惊讶和迷惑急转而下之前，适时地补充道：”你在上面。“

风的表情凝固了两秒，不可置信地看着眼前这个比自己高大许多的男人。他慌慌张张地低下头，迟滞地抿了口杯中的凉水，几乎呛到自己。

“非常抱歉，我昨晚太醉了，记不起来发生了什么事。”

他抬起头，不期然地撞进那双他看过千千万万次的眼睛。

它们很像，但并不完全一样，面前人的眉峰更挺，睫毛更柔软，一根一根地都能数出来。他的瞳孔更明亮，透彻而明晰，那是真正的人类的瞳孔，倒映着自己的面容。眼前的男人穿着件白衬衫，领口却没有像往常那样扣到最上面的扣子，而是松松地敞开着，隐约地看得到锁骨的边缘。风记起什么似的突然看向他的袖口，那里如他所想的那样叠了两层弯折上去，露出腕部淡蓝色的血管。他还套着件西装背心，纯黑的设计，就那样自然而然地挂在他的身上。宿醉者的脑子一阵清晰一阵混乱，一抬头，这个知晓所有答案的男人带着些笑意地看着他。

“这套衣服……“

“只是便装而已，”里包恩有些不解地瞟了眼自己惯常的衣着，哦了一声：“他们邀请去拍照取材时，我穿过这件，用在游戏里了吧。”

“是的，我第一次去你家时，你就穿成这样。因为之前你总是穿西装，你给我开门时，我很吃惊。”风一股脑地说出来，那又快乐又怀念的表情与他昨夜初见里包恩时的并无二致。他似乎还想说什么，手背上的温度打断了他的叙述。

“抱歉，里包恩，不是你，是……”

风与里包恩四目相对，忽然失去了说出那个名字的勇气。他没有移开手，任由里包恩的手指弯下去，握住他的整个手背。男人的手掌宽阔有力，沉甸甸地压在他的手背上，像是要将他固定在尘世间似的。

“没关系，你需要时间。”

风呆呆地看着里包恩托起自己的手，慢慢地抬起，似乎给足了他说不的时间。他没头没脑地想知道那只手是不是长于枪械，手枪，机枪，狙击枪，冲锋枪，什么都可以，只因他牵着自己的动作如同手握枪铳——那些Renato在游戏中拿起便没再放下的武器。风想起城郊射击场的广告牌，想着等自己新工作安定下来后他们或许可以挑个周末一起去试试：他会为了戴耳罩和护目镜不得不把帽子取下来放在一边，他持枪的样子会很好看，他会弹无虚发；之后他们会去新开的餐馆，他们会点些酒，但一定不会喝得太多……

风被自己的想法吓了一跳，他匆忙聚起眼睛的焦点，心虚地看向里包恩。

他的鬓角卷得很特别，活像两个大蜗牛壳。它们随着主人的动作微微地晃动，在他低下头时，触到他有些许冒汗的手。

风徒然想起那个阴灰的雨天， 迎接他们的老人请他们坐上不同的轿车，分开时男人回过头看他，张了张冻得有点发紫的嘴唇，却什么都没说。他无数次在漆黑的房间里重放这段尾声，Renato所坐的车子在他眼前驶向狭小的岔路，音乐响起，而他和Dario一样，束手无策。

里包恩的唇尖点在他的手心，接着是整片唇贴了上去，上下唇轻触时发出一个梦呓似的吻音。他的嘴唇柔软而温暖，仿佛一个迟到许久的新篇章。

 

【全文完】


End file.
